charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters that have appeared on The Top 16 Spotlights
October 1st, 2019 Profile - Jessie.jpg|Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl|link=Jessie Sara Bellum.png|Sara Bellum|link=Sara Bellum HeganRender30.png|Hegan Charles Robinson|link=Hegan Charles Robinson DelawareRender8.png|Delaware Frankensignal|link=Delaware Frankensignal Esmeralda 1.gif|Esmeralda|link=Esmeralda Cinderella011.png|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Disney) Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep Moana Render 2.png|Moana|link=Moana LarryBoyFourthCostumePromo.png|Larry-Boy|link=Larry-Boy Speedy-Gonzales-Cartoon-N3.jpg|Speedy Gonzales|link=Speedy Gonzales Daffy-duck-vector-800x566.jpg|Daffy Duck|link=Daffy Duck Fa Mulan.jpg|Fa Mulan|link=Mulan Images (1).jpg|Mrs. Miracle|link=Mrs. Miracle AuroraPink.jpg|Aurora|link=Aurora Snow_platinum.png|Snow White|link=Snow White (Disney) Porky Season 2.gif|Porky Pig|link=Porky Pig October 6th, 2019 Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep Queen of Hearts official.jpg|Queen of Hearts|link=Queen of Hearts Jasmine render.png|Princess Jasmine|link=Jasmine Woody LoRes Pixar release.jpg|Woody|link=Woody Dudley Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy|link=Dudley Puppy AlchemistPromo.png|The Alchemist|link=The Alchemist (Larry-Boy) Veruca Salt.jpg|Veruca Salt|link=Veruca Salt Cinderella011.png|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Disney) Bambi - Render.png|Bambi|link=Bambi LucilleKrunklehorn (1).jpg|Lucille Krunklehorn|link=Lucille Krunklehorn I2 - Frozone 2.png|Frozone|link=Frozone Esmeralda 1.gif|Esmeralda|link=Esmeralda Crueldevil.png|Cruella De Vil|link=Cruella de Vil Snow platinum.png|Snow White|link=Snow White (Disney) Bugs.png|Bugs Bunny|link=Bugs Bunny Ariel mermaid form.png|Ariel|link=Ariel October 13th, 2019 LucilleKrunklehorn (1).jpg|Lucille Krunklehorn|link=Lucille Krunklehorn Tangled - Cassandra.png|Cassandra|link=Cassandra (Tangled) B147db6a30c6f927381ca64e359274a4.png|Kala Mer'ri|link=Kala Mer'ri HarryRender2.png|Harry|link=Harry Rapunzel - KH3.png|Rapunzel|link=Rapunzel (Disney) DelawareRender8.png|Delaware Frankensignal|link=Delaware Frankensignal Crueldevil.png|Cruella De Vil|link=Curella De Vil GretaVonGruesomePromo.png|Greta Von Gruesome|link=Greta Von Gruesome KendraMillerRender1.png|Kendra Miler|link=Kendra Miller Anna another dimension.png|Anna Dimitry (Another Dimension)|link=Anna Dimitry (Another Dimension) Patricaibun.png|Patricia Bunny|link=Patricia Bunny EdwardStandUp23.png|Edward Glendale|link=Edward Glendale BritanyShadow.png|Britany Sarah Doghouse|link=Britany Sarah Doghouse I2 - Edna 2.png|Edna Mode|link=Edna Mode Esmeralda 1.gif|Esmeralda|link=Esmeralda VictorRender1.png|Victor|link=Victor (Athena) October 20th, 2019 Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep Cinderella011.png LucilleKrunklehorn (1).jpg|Lucille Krunklehorn|link=Lucille Krunklehorn SweetPotato22.png|Sweet Potato|link=Sweet Potato I2 - Edna 2.png|Edna Mode|link=Edna Mode Stalyan Tangled.jpg|Stalyan|link=Stalyan BingBong.jpg|Bing Bong|link=Bing Bong Dudley Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy|link=Dudley Puppy Atomic-betty2.jpg|Atomic Betty|link=Atomic Betty GretaVonGruesomePromo.png|Greta Von Gruesome|link=Greta Von Gruesome Pole.png|Red Car from Pole Position|link=Red Car (Pole Position) DelawareRender8.png|Delaware Frankensignal|link=Delaware Frankensignal Tangled - Cassandra.png|Cassandra|link=Cassandra (Tangled) Florafaunamerryweather (1).png|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather|link=Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Anna-decal-disney-princess-37743361-308-662.jpg|Anna|link=Anna Margo Posing.png|Margo Gru|link=Margo Gru October 27th, 2019 Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep Tangled - Cassandra.png|Cassandra|link=Cassandra (Tangled) 3Angels.png|The Three Angels|link=The Three Angels Jane.png|Jane Jetson|link=Jane Jetson Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg|Raskasha|link=Raskasha Screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.01-15-17-56.png|Ruby Trollman|link=Ruby Trollman JasmineLongerHair.png|Jasmine Ray|link=Jasmine Ray Jeweledbelle.png|Belle|link=Belle Kevin.jpg|Kevin McCallister|link=Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) Buzz Lightyear 2.png|Buzz Lightyear|link=Buzz Lightyear Judy Jetson.gif|Judy Jetson|link=Judy Jetson Profile - Roxanne.png|Roxanne|link=Roxanne November 4th, 2019 26 Yu-JinDifferentHairStyle.png|Mary-Jane|link=Mary-Jane Malina.png|Malina|link=Malina Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep 08 Megara.png|Megara|link=Megara JacksonStormCars3Artwork.png|Jackson Storm|link=Jackson Storm Aurorapink.png|Aurora|link=Aurora Ariel mermaid form.png|Ariel|link=Ariel Vanessa7.png|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz|link=Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Gaia Cooper.png|Gaia Cooper|link=Gaia Cooper PrincessMila.png|Mila|link=Princess Mila JB-0.png|Jubileena Bing-Bing|link=Jubileena Bing-Bing CarloStandUpCGIBlueHighlights.png|Carlo Walters|link=Carlo Brick Walters Bloo.jpg|Bloo|link=Bloo 258px-Meettherobinsonspic9.jpg|Francesca Robinson|link=Franny Robinson Barry B. Benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson|link=Barry B. Benson Snow platinum.png|Snow White|link=Snow White (Disney) November 11th, 2019 Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep Profile - Jessie.jpg|Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl|link=Jessie Profile_-_The_Bimbettes.png|The Bimbettes|link=The Bimbettes Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-126.jpg|Tsarina Alexandra|link=Tsarina Alexandra PrincessMila.png|Mila|link=Princess Mila JacksonStormCars3Artwork.png|Jackson Storm|link=Jackson Storm Daisy barbie.png|Daisy Ann Doyle|link=Daisy Ann Doyle 220px-Forky_waving.png|Forky|link=Forky ThailandRender1.png|Myra|link=Myra Moana Render 2.png|Moana|link=Moana Bullseye 5.png|Bullseye|link=Bullseye Woody101.PNG.png|Woody|link=Woody Duke Caboom.png|Duke Caboom|link=Duke Caboom Mirage.png|Mirage|link=Mirage (The Incredibles) Zoey-test-copy.png|Zoey Parkes|link=Zoey Parkes Clarence.png|Clarence|link=Clarence (Highway Lights) November 18th, 2019 Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep Il 570xN.842232662 fbw4.jpg|Daisy Duck|link=Daisy Duck Celine Blue Dress.png|Celine Adami|link=Celine Adami Mira, Royal Detective.png|Mira|link=Mira Screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.22-14 36 07.png|Frieda|link=Frieda (Happily Never After) ThenYouThenYou.png|The Angel Choir|link=The Angel Choir 220px-Forky_waving.png|Forky|link=Forky Ta.png|Lieutenant Mattias|link=Lieutenant Mattias Hercules .png|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney) Bullet the squirrel by korakduhart-d7f2cip.png|Bullet|link=Bullet PrincessMila.png|Mila|link=Princess Mila Hilegaurd.png|Princess Hildegard|link=Princess Hildegard Screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.09.26-18 32 54.jpg|Serena|link=Serena CarolineRender1.png|Caroline|link=Caroline Profile - The Bimbettes.png|The Bimbettes|link=The Bimbettes ThailandRender1.png|Myra|link=Myra November 25th, 2019 110-1108761 pocahontas-sticker-disney-princess-pocahontas-clipart.png|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (Disney) Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep DelawareRender8.png|Delaware Frankensignal|link=Delaware Frankensignal Honey Lemon selfie render.png|Honey Lemon|link=Honey Lemon HeganRender30Shadows.png|Hegan Charles Robinson|link=Hegan Charles Robinson 195-1959384 36-november-13-buttercup-powerpuff-girls-png.png|Buttercup|link=Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Princess Athena Promo 3.png|Princess Athena|link=Princess Athena Daffy.gif|Daffy Duck|link=Daffy Duck EstherVeggie.png|Esther|link=Queen Esther (Veggietales) RBTI - Yesss.png|Yesss|link=Yesss 220px-Forky waving.png|Forky|link=Forky Moana Render 2.png|Moana|link=Moana EdwardRender12.png|Edward Glendale|link=Edward Glendale Wanda Jumping.png|Wanda|link=Wanda Cosmo image.png|Cosmo|link=Cosmo Adira Tangled.jpg|Adira|link=Adira December 2nd, 2019 EstherVeggie.png|Esther|link=Queen Esther (Veggietales) Rumor Weed.jpg|Rumor Weed|link=Rumor Weed DelawareRender8.png|Delaware Frankensignal|link=Delaware Frankensignal Olafsit.png|Olaf|link=Olaf I2 - Frozone 2.png|Lucius Best|link=Frozone Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep JacksonStormCars3Artwork.png|Jackson Storm|link=Jackson Storm Marie.png|Marie|link=Marie the White Kitten Screenshot-66.media.tumblr.com-2019.07.11-16 34 37.png|Thumbelina|link=Thumbelina (Happily Ever After) Aurorapink.png|Aurora|link=Aurora Ariel mermaid form.png|Ariel|link=Ariel Anna-decal-disney-princess-37743361-308-662.jpg|Anna|link=Anna (Disney) Bruin Hilda.png|Bruin Hilda|link=Bruin Hilda SandyPromo.png|Sandy (Epic Sceneries)|link=Sandy (Epic Sceneries) Jeweledbelle.png|Belle|link=Belle Raya.jpg|Raya (Raya and the Last Dragon)|link=Raya (Disney) December 9th, 2019 Screenshot-66.media.tumblr.com-2019.07.02-21-26-38.png|Crysta|link=Crysta Miranova.gif|Mira Nova|link=Mira Nova LucyVanPelt.png|Lucy Van Pelt|link=Lucy Van Pelt RBTI Vanellope Smiling.png|Vanellope von Schweetz|link=Vanellope von Schweetz Daisy barbie.png|Daisy Ann Doyle|link=Daisy Ann Doyle Jeweledbelle.png|Belle|link=Belle 04 Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling|link=Wendy Darling Mirage.png|Mirage|link=Mirage (The Incredibles) Wilma Flintstone.png|Wilma Flintstone|link=Wilma Flintstone Fred-flinstones-png-fred-flintstone-wilma-flintsto-a1c61f8e19ecbe1b.jpg|Fred Flintstone|link=Fred Flintstone Anna-decal-disney-princess-37743361-308-662.jpg|Queen Anna|link=Anna (Disney) ElsaPose.png|Queen Elsa|link=Elsa the Snow Queen December 16th, 2019 December 23rd, 2019 JaneImage.jpg|Jane Jetson|link=Jane Jetson Martywww.jpg|Marty|link=Marty (Christmas with the Kranks) GothelsDaughter.png|Cassandra (Tangled)|link=Cassandra (Tangled) 1200px-Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester the Cat|link=Sylvester the Cat Judy Jetson.gif|Judy Jetson|link=Judy Jetson Miles Finch 001.jpg|Miles Finch|link=Miles Finch 10023 normal.jpg|Myron the Mailman|link=Myron Larabee Kevin.jpg|Kevin McCallister|link=Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) ElsaPose.png|Queen Elsa|link=Elsa the Snow Queen Ariel mermaid form.png|Ariel|link=Ariel Frosty-the-snowman.jpg|Frosty the Snowman|link=Frosty the Snowman BuddyH.jpg|Buddy Hobbs|link=Buddy Hobbs 505a883f943a06dfd05884225529c6a2.jpg|Jovie|link=Jovie Screenshot 2017-10-16 at 11.36.48 PM.png|Hunter|link=Hunter (Road Rovers) George Jetson.png|George Jetson|link=George Jetson Lucy Ricardo.jpg|Lucy Ricardo|link=Lucy Carmicheal December 30th, 2019 Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep Daffy Duck 2011.svg.png|Daffy Duck|link=Daffy Duck Screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.21-13 05 48.png|Darcy Raven|link=Darcey Raven Mushmouth.jpg|Mushmouth|link=Mushmouth SwedenRender1.png|Princess Sarah|link=Sarah Andersson Facelesswoman.JPG|The Mistress|link=Mistress (Looney Tunes) Bugs.png|Bugs Bunny|link=Bugs Bunny 1200px-Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester the Cat|link=Sylvester the Cat Grandma1.png|Grandma (3-2-1 Penguins!)|link=Grandma (3-2-1 Penguins!) MelissaRender4.png|Melissa Li|link=Melissa Li Angels2.png|The Angel Choir|link=The Angel Choir KellyRender1.png|Kelly Thaçi|link=Kelly Thaçi Latest-cb-20161222234646-james-the-red-engine-4.jpg|James the Red Engine|link=James the Red Engine Wanda 400x400.png|Wanda|link=Wanda Yosemite_Sam.png|Yosemite Sam|link=Yosemite Sam ElsaPose.png|Queen Elsa|link=Elsa the Snow Queen January 6th, 2020 Daffy Duck 2011.svg.png|Daffy Duck|link=Daffy Duck 1200px-Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester the Cat|link=Sylvester the Cat Tom.PNG.png|Tom Cat|link=Tom Cat Ariel mermaid form.png|Ariel|link=Ariel 195-1959384 36-november-13-buttercup-powerpuff-girls-png.png|Buttercup|link=Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat|link=Bonkers D. Bobcat Olafsit.png|Olaf ElsaPose.png|Queen Elsa|link=Elsa the Snow Queen DelawareRender8.png|Delaware Frankensignal|link=Delaware Frankensignal Huckle1.png|Chuckling Chipmunk|link=Chuckling Chipmunk CeciliaRender1.png|Cecilia Merili|link=Cecilia Merili Lts tina 174x252.png|Tina Russo|link=Tina Russo Alice Render.png|Alice Liddel|link=Alice Adira Tangled.jpg|Adira|link=Adira Rumor Weed.jpg|Rumor Weed|link=Rumor Weed SwedenRender1.png|Sarah Andersson|link=Sarah Andersson January 13th, 2020 Daffy Duck 2011.svg.png|Daffy Duck|link=Daffy Duck Lts tina 174x252.png|Tina Russo|link=Tina Russo 1200px-Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester the Cat|link=Sylvester the Cat Adira Tangled.jpg|Adira|link=Adira MaryJaneTransparent2.png|Mary-Jane|link=Mary-Jane DelawareRender8Transparent.png|Delaware Frankensignal|link=Delaware Frankensignal HeganPNG13.png|Hegan Charles Robinson|link=Hegan Charles Robinson Malina.png|Malina|link=Malina Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep EstherRenderTransparentImage.png|Esther|link=Esther (Veggietales) AthenaRenderPNG.png|Athena|link=Princess Athena Speedy Gonzales.svg.png|Speedy Gonzales|link=Speedy Gonzales 20180217 174808.png|Madeline Fenton|link=Madeline Fenton Ariel mermaid form.png|Ariel|link=Ariel Classic bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny|link=Bugs Bunny NataliePot.png|Natalie Merili|link=Natalie Merili January 20th, 2020 GothelsDaughter.png|Cassandra|link=Cassandra (Tangled) Adira_Tangled.jpg|Adira|link=Adira Galaga_Fighter.png|Galaga|Galaga DelawareRender8Transparent.png|Delaware Frankensignal|link=Delaware Frankensignal AnnaTransparentNew.png|Anna|link=Anna (Disney) Rapunzel_render.png|Rapunzel|link=Rapunzel (Disney) Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep|link=Bo Peep Moana_Render_2.png|Esther|link=Esther (Veggietales) Hilda_Paavalo.png|Hilda Paavalo|link=Hilda Paavalo D9z74fc-05d16428-4d8a-447c-820e-4ab9841c4255.png|Wonder Woman|link=Wonder Woman Daisy_barbie.png|Daisy Ann Doyle|link=Daisy Ann Doyle Claudette Dupri.png|Claudette Dupri Classic bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny|link=Bugs Bunny NataliePot.png|Natalie Merili|link=Natalie Merili ElsaFrozen2Newtransparent.png|Elsa the Snow Queen|link=Elsa the Snow Queen DoryImage224.png|Dory|link=Dory Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous